orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghaz Combine
The [[Ghaz|'Ghaz']]' Combine' is the federated state of the 24 Guilds of Alealamia following the Guild War. It was founded to create greater communication between the Guilds to prevent such a horrific war from happening again, amend workers' rights, and create a unified governing body as the Ghaz ventured out beyond Rodull. Home For planetary details, see Alealamia. The Ghaz Combine primarily lives in great cylindrical space colonies that occupy the Lagrange points between homeworld and its moon, Alqamar. These colonies are typicially tight-packed and utilitarian, even for the more wealthier districts. The Combines maintains numerous orbital habitats throughout the Rodull system. The largest of which being Alqamar II, a massive asteroid towed from the asteroid belt which served originally as the headquarters of Denizcilik Shipyards and now serves as the capitol city. People Their tough world has also hardened the Ghaz socially. The sick and weak are left behind, but there is also a great amount of movement within the ranks of society, as it has created a great deal of ambition within them. They don’t see this as cruelty, rather it is a practicality required for the survival of their species. Due to the importance of continuing their race, women are the dominant gender in their society, enjoying less physical roles while the males are forced to toil. The Ghaz lack traditional family units, children usually only knowing their mother, and children are instead raised by the community. Religion has mostly faded away amongst the Ghaz. They once believed they were sent to Alealamia as punishment by their gods. Despite religion mostly having died out, the feeling and many sayings regarding such a belief remain. Following the National Dismantlement War, the Ghaz have shirked off traditional government, and embraced the power of the Guilds. These massive, multi-function super corporations swallowed up all lower-level competitors, and effectively employ the entire population in their numerous branches. The employee labors, and the employer makes sure they have what they need to survive. While the Guilds are still business partners, they are also ruthless competitors. Thus there is no head of state or capital city that represents the whole of the Ghaz people. At the time of their attempted to colonization of Heimisgardar, the Ghaz were of a technological level similar to 2030-2040’s humanity. While technology has certainly progressed over the past two centuries, after the failed colonization, the global war that followed, and the rise of the corporations, certain fields have not really advanced over the past two centuries. Due to lack of competition created by the monopolies, many fields have focused more on sustainable profit. The Ghaz have however, primarily moved into large orbital colonies around their world, escaping the pollution and crushing gravity of their world. Guilds * Aleada Biogenics * Aemal Industries (Dissolved 2678) * Ahab Power * Almukhabarat Multisystem * Denizcilik Shipyards * Hassan-Pjora Enterprise * Military Industrial Conglomerate (MIC) * MijaCorp * Muedini Concern * Rashidun * Spacebook * Tayfur & Gaffar * Wakas-Yasif Corporation * XuraCorp * Yuteja Heavy Industries History The Ghaz are the other half of the Skapari colonization effort that sired the Vordr people. They were a pair of vessels that had their translation from slipspace disrupted by a solar flare from the system’s star. The vessel that would crash into Heimisgardar was that carrying the primary terraforming equipment and plant samples, while the one that arrived on Alealamia carried the main population and fauna records. The inhabitants of the craft were ill prepared for the radiation-blasted wastes of the world. In a bid to salvage their expedition, they spliced themselves with a local species of rhino-like creatures that were drawn to the crash site. Thus the Ghaz were born. The Ghaz today know little of their heritage before their arrival on the world. Over five thousand years of radiation destroyed all records aboard their craft and ruined all its components. The survivors were forced from their craft and back into barbarism. Over the ages they spread and formed their own countries, largely forgetting the details of their origins, though there remained a constant belief that they did not come from their world originally. Over the millennia, the Ghaz built up their civilization and had begun making their first spaceflights. Life was becoming comfortable enough for them that social issues were beginning to be looked at. Then came, the Flare, an immense solar flare from Rodull that almost sent the Ghaz back into stone age. Their way of life threatened, the people began demanding of a solution. Heimisgardar had long been a fascination. Though it was a smaller planet, their telescopes had long confirmed it to be a lush, vibrant world, seemingly free of Rodull’s wrath. The greatest Ghaz nations had been competing to get to the planet first, but the uproar from the people forced them to bad together to find a swifter solution. And so, after launching a drone which managed to get a fairly good scan of the planet, the Ghaz sent a number of ships with the first explorers. It was considered the great pinnacle of their history. The time when the various nations put aside their differences for the good of the species. The explorers were well equipped in case of hostile wildlife, and with the tools to build their new independent colony. They did not however, expect everything on the planet to fight them. Almost the entire expeditionary force was destroyed, and those who returned had horrific stories to share. The great achievement of their time suddenly became the great upheaval. The populace were not happy. All the governments in the world had banded together had failed them. Fear and disappointment lead to anarchy. Noticing the escalating violence, the corporations stepped in to pick the winning side. The National Dismantlement War waged across the world for almost half a century. A chaotic, bloody mess, where the Ghaz slowly forgot about the initial cause, becoming consumed merely with the need for change. In the end the Guilds, massive corporate conglomerates, emerged. As tensions cooled, and the Guilds worked to rebuild the world in their image, Heimisgardar became a historical footnote. An oft-exaggerated lesson in the failures of the old system. The Guild instead focused their interplanetary outreach to mining their moon, and reaching the asteroid belt. The Guilds were happy to ignore Heimisgardar for over a century until scientists began to spot the Vordr launching their own spacecraft. To make matters more troubling, they seemed to be experimenting with some sort of interstellar drive, surpassing the Ghaz technologically in seemingly just a few short decades. What semblance of harmony the Guilds possessed was shattered. Some wanted to simply ignore them, afraid of re-awakening the chaos that had swept their people. Others saw a new potential trading partner and market for goods. And others saw new technologies to plunder. Category:Player Nations Category:Civilizations Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Non-Human Nations